Tour with the academy is
by lolipop4
Summary: Maxi is William becketts best friend, what happens when he asks her to go on tour with him and the rest of the academy is...?
1. Tour!

"Maxi, come on!" Bill said pulling me with him

"Wait a minute i have to get my stuff!" i said laughing and pulled away to grab my suitcases

"Fine meet you in the car!" he said and ran out to his car

I grabed my two suitcases, and my purse. I picked up a pad and wrote on it 'On tour with bilvy be back in a few months -Maxi!' and stuck the note on the front of the door before shutting it and locking it. Yes im going on tour with the academy is... me and bill are best friends and he thought it would be fun for me to tour with them, and i of course would never turn down a chance to be with my best friend for four months. I ran back to his car, tossed my stuff in his backseat and hoped in.

"Alright im ready lets go!" i said

"Tour here we come!" he yelled which made me laugh and got a few strange looks from my neighbors since his window was rolled down

"Sooo, where are we meeting everyone?" i asked curious

"Uhmm, at that big parking garage near the movie theater" he said keeping his eyes on the road

"Oh okay sweet!" i said

A few minutes later we got to the parking garage, we got out and got our stuff out of the backseat and trunk. Once bill locked the car we walked over to the bus everyone was standing next to the bus including a girl i didnt know. She was pretty, she was 5'4, she had shoulder length dark brown curly hair with side swipped bangs. She had on a gray v-neck, black skinny jeans and blue converse.

"Hey guys were here!!" bill said excited

"Hey!, you brought Maxi?!" sisky said and hugged me

"Haha, nice to see you to sisky" i said hugging back

"Theres someone i want you to meet, maxi this is my cousin adi. Adi this is my friend maxi" he said introducing me to the girl standing next to him

"Nice to meet you" i said shaking her hand

"Hey!, nice to meet you to" she said shaking my hand

"Well atleast your not gonna be the only girl on tour" mike said

"I know" i said

"Come on guys its time to hit the road" the butcher said

We all put our stuff away into the compartment under the bus and got on. We got to the first stop on the tour delaware a few hours later, they played a amazing show that night with cobra starship and taking back sunday. When we got back to the bus that night we all went to bed, tired from the show


	2. Artwork

I got up the next morning and checked my phone for the time '9:24' it read, i hopped out of my bunk and skipped to the front lounge. Everyone was up talking and whatnot and bilvy was lying on the couch with his cup of juice sitting on his chest. I walked over to him and sat next to him

"Hey, morning bilvy" i said and pat his chest making the juice fall and spill all over his face

"Ah shit!" he said sitting up and started coughing from the juice going up his nose

"Oh geez im sorry!!" i asked

"It's fine, pass me the tissues" he said

"Here" i said and tossed a box at him, i watched him attempt to get the juice up from his lungs with no luck and he got up and walked into the back room i got up and walked over to the table

"What'd you do give him a bloody nose?" sisky asked

"No, got juice up his nose" i said

"Okay?, anyways i no your a good artist and went to art school, and i was wondering wanna help the butcher make some new tour art for us, maybe even make some of your own?" he asked

"Totally! that'd be awesome!" i said

"Looks like we got two little artist on our hands" mike said

"Haha yeah, im gonna get showered and get some coffee then ill start on some brainstorming" i said

"Sounds good!" sisky said

I went to the bathroom in the front lounge and showered since bilvy was still in the other one. Ten minutes later after i finished showering i skipped to my bunk and grabbed some clothes, i picked out turquoise skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had paint splatter designs on it and got dressed. I took my art stuff and ipod and went back to the front lounge, i put my ipod on and turned 'bike scene' by taking back sunday on and got to work. After ten minutes someone sat next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Nice art" bilvy said

"Thanks, how are you are you okay?" i said looking up from my work reffering to our little incident earlier

"Im fine i got all of the juice out of my lungs, the roof of my mouth hurts but other then that im fine" he said

"Well thats good im glad your not in to much pain" i laughed

"Me to" he laughed

Later i finished my artwork and it came out pretty good if i do say so myself. It was a big patch of flowers cut into three sections, and each section had colors to represent each bands latest album and then it had bill, gabe and adam in each section shorter then the flowers i might add, doing somthing that matched their personality. Adam was in a patch of red and blue flowers mic swinging, gabe was in a patch of pink and green flowers dancing with a robot and bill was in a patch of blue and white flowers mixing coffee with glasses on. And above each patch had their bands name, and at the very top in the middle is said Fall tour 09. It was pretty freaking good for my first tour art.

"Guys i have finished my picture!" i said after a hour of sitting on the couch

"Already!?, damn that was fast" the butcher said

"Hah yeah well what can i say i love art!" i said

"Can i see?" bilvy said trying to peak at my notebook

"No im gonna reveal it to all of you tonight before the show!" i said

"Awww" he groaned

"Just tell me one thing, are we gonna love it?!" sisky asked excited

"Well i hope so, i worked pretty hard on it" i said

"All your art is amazing im sure we'll love it" bill said

"Aww thanks" i said hugging him

Later that night we were all gathered in taking back sundays dressing room so i could show off my artwork to all of them. I was getting nervous, what if they hated it? then again nobody has ever hated anything of mine before. We'll see how this goes.

"Okay so ready to see it?" i said pulling out my note book and flipping to the page it was on

"Yes!" they all said

"Okay here it is" i said holding it out to them, they all looked shocked

"Maxi, that is freaking amazing!" bill said

"Really?" i asked

"Yeah, hes right that is really good" matt from taking back sunday said

"Thanks, im glad you like it" i said happy

"How could we not its just...wow" alex from cobra starship said

"Cobras on in 5 minutes" we heard blasting from the walkie talkie adam and sisky managed to steal

"Thats us we better get out there" gabe said and they all walked out

"Soo...whose up for a game of twister!!" bilvy said pulling the box off the stack of random board games.


	3. Sick

Later that night after the show everyone decided to go get somthing to eat, me and bilvy wernt hungery so we decided to take a walk. He seemed tired and a little sick, hes been like this since taking back sundays set and it concerned me. When i asked him about it he said he had a sore throat and was a little tired. During The academy is's set you could tell by the sound of his voice he wasnt feeling well.

"Let me carry you!!" he said and stopped walking

"What?" i said

"Yeah come on we can share body heat!" he said

"Alright fine" i said and he picked me up bridal style

"You warm?" he asked snuggling me against him as he started walking

"Yeah, you comfy, very soft" i said

"Haha must be this hoodie its very soft" he said

"Mmmm, yeah, i think i might steal this so dont be surprised if this is missing tommarow" i said laughing

"You better not this-" he started but stopped and stopped walking

"Bilvy?" i said

"Im gonna sneeze" he said then immediently sneezed on me

"Ewww!" i said

"Owww headache" he said and put me down

"Geez you sneezed so hard it brought on a headache" i said

"Yeah, uhmm wanna get back to the bus im tired and this headache isnt helping" he said

"Yeah totally lets go" i said and we headed back to the bus

We got back to the bus and bill took some advil and passed out on the couch. I sat at the table sketching, i heard the bus door open and sisky and chizzy walked in talking loud.

"Hey maxi!" sisky said

"Hey, can you be quiet try not to talk to loud" i said

"Why not?" he said

"Because" i said and pointed to bill

"Hah, what happened to him he looks like hell" he said

"I dunno he sneezed while we were walking and suddenly got a headache" i said

"Oh, hes deffinetly got the flu or cold" he said

"You think?" i asked

"Oh totally, what else could bring on a headache after sneezing" he said

"True" i said

"How deep in sleep do you think he is?" chizzy asked

"I dunno im pretty sure hes completely out, why?" i said

"Wanna screw with him?" he said

"Yes!!" sisky said

"No guys leave him alone he doesnt feel well" i said

"Fine, party pooper" he said

They both went to the back room and i spent the rest of the night sketching and listening to my ipod. At around one am when everyones sleeping im still up watching tv though, and bills still asleep on the couch. I got tired so i decided to go to bed, i tryed getting bill up to go to his bunk but he didnt wanna move so i left him. The next morning and went to the front lounge and saw bill lying on the couch with his arm on his face.

"Hey bilvy" i said

"Hey" he groaned

"Are you feeling any better?" i asked

"No worse, im prett sure my headache has turned into a migraine and im really hot" he said and

"Seriously?" i said pushing his hand away to feel his forehead

"Mhm" he said

"Well your burning up, im gonna check your temperature okay?" i asked

"Whatever" he mumbled

I went and grabbed the thermometer from the first aid kit, i skipped back over to him and sat him up and put it in his mouth. After a minute it beeped, i took it out of his mouth at looked at it. It read 101.2, aww poor bilvy has a fever.

"Poor bilvy, looks like you got a fever 101.2, probably the start of the flu " i said

"Seriously?" he said

"Yup first its the fever then the aches and then basically everything else like puking and stuff" i said

"Fucking lovely" he said sarcastic


	4. Target

The next day when we got to the venue there was still a few hours till show time, the guys were doing soundcheck minus bilvy. Hes still kinda sick i tryed to convince him to cancel but he wouldnt listen to me so i guess hes preforming sick tonight, whatever. After soundcheck gabe and adam lazzara walked over to me while i was still on the edge of the stage.

"Whats up maxi?" gabe said

"Nothing whats up with yourself?" i said

"Nothing, me and adam were wondering if you wanna come to target with us?" he asked

"Sure ive got nothing better to do the rest of the evening" i shrugged

"Sweet come on!" adam said pulling me to my feet

We walked a mile to the target, it probably was only 15 minutes from the venue but since we didnt have a car we had to walk. Adam grabbed a cart once we were in and gabe jumped in, while we were walking down the isle near the clothes he tryed grabbing me in with him but i wouldnt let him.

"Come on just get in nobody will care" he said

"I wouldnt be able to fit if i wanted to!, theres no room" i said

"I can make some, see?- shit!!" he said when he kneed himself in the face

"Told you theres no room, besides im good walking with adam" i said

"But adams pushing the cart so technically he isnt walking" he said

"Shut up" i said

"Okay so where to?" adam said

"I dunno gabe any ideas?" i said

"Need a new bra?" gabe said laughing

"No-....actually i do" i said

"Adam to the bras!!" gabe said

"Okay" he said and pushed the cart in the direction where the bras were

I was looking through the bras with adam and gabe and kept getting strange looks, gabe and adam had decided it would be okay to put bras on their heads. I didnt bother yelling at them, i actually thought it was pretty funny.

"Look maxi, im a bear...grrr!!" adam said

"Haha nice!" i laughed

"Maxi, is this my size?" gabe said with a blue satin bra on

"No thats like three sizes to big, try this" i said and tossed him a sports bra

"Dude can i get one?!" he said

"Sure whatever, im buying one" i said picking up a sports bra

"YESSS!, oh my god!, adam we should both get one and then wear them on stage tonight" he said

"I am not wearing that, get one for bill he can wear it" adam said

"YES GENIUS!!, man lazzara where have you been all my life?. Maxi toss me another one" gabe said

"Fine, but i doubt he'll wear it hes been in a pissy mood" i said and threw another one at him

"Well he is sick so its no surprise hes pissy, besides im sure sisky will be willing to wear it if he wont" he said

"Yeah, well im done here so lets go" i said and we went back to the cart and i put my bra and sports bra in and gabe put his two sports bras in

"Now where to?" adam asked

"Hmmm...follow me!" gabe said and started walking away and we followed with the cart

We walked to the back of the store, with gabe once again in the cart. He told adam to go to the music section, once we got to the music section he hopped out of the cart and walked over to the rock section. Me and adam stayed at the cart and a few minutes later he returned with two discs in his hands.

"What'd you get?" adam said

"Nothing just these!!" gabe said holding up louder now and almost here

"Why?" i said

"Cause i wanted taking back sundays first cd and the academy is's first cd!!" he said

"Uh, louder now isnt our first cd" adam said confused

"What!, yeah it is" he said

"Umm..noo..its tell all your friends" adam said

"Shit, well whatever they didnt have that they had this and new again" he said dropping the cds in the cart

"Okay so now what?" i said

"Lets head back" adam said

"Good idea" i said

We paid for our items and started walking back to the venue. Gabe kept complaining he had to pee, i said to go on a tree but he said he didnt wanna get arrested. Eventually we got to the venue and went on the academy is's bus.

"Were back and we've go gifts!" adam said as we entered the bus

"What'd you get?" mike said

"Sports bras for maxi, bill and gabe uh a normal bra anddd louder now and almost here!" gabe said

"Bras?" mike asked

"Yeah im wearing one tonight, bill you in!?" gabe said

"No way" bill mumbled from the couch

"I told you gabe" i said

"Shut up, sisky wanna wear one?" he asked

"Sure!!" sisky said

"Sweet!, now i gotta piss bad so ill be back" gabe said running to the bathroom

"Gross" bill mumbled

"Hey bilvy, how are you feeling" i asked sitting next to him

"Better, i puked twice and im still tired but i think im getting better" he said

"Good!" i said hugging him

Later that night during the concert gabe wore a bra it was pretty funny, we tryed getting bill to wear one but he wouldnt do it. During the academy is's set sisky wore a bra wich i thought looked hilarious on him since he kept rubbing it up against microphone stands. Bill sounded alot better but he puked in a random garbage can backstage three times during their set, hopefully he'll be all better tommarow.


	5. Brandon flowers

The next morning i woke up and checked my phone it was eight in the morning, i tryed getting back to sleep but couldnt so i jumped out of my bunk and peeked into the front lounge to see if anyone was up yet. I saw mike reading a magazine, i walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Morning" i said

"Hey your up early" he said

"I know, it sucks!" i said

"So i was gonna make food, want some?" he asked

"Uhm..nah im gonna go shower" i said

"Okay have fun" he said

I skipped to my bunk and picked out some clothes, i decided on gray skinny jeans a purple plaid button down shirt and my black and white converse. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, after i showered i put on my clothes and went to the front lounge and saw bill talking to mike at the table.

"Bilvy!" i said and sat down next to him

"Hey" he said

"Someones looking better" i said

"Mhm, and this someone needs coffee, want some?" he said

"Sure" i said and he got up to go make it

"Hey now how come when i offered to cook you food you didnt want it but you'll let bill make you coffee, hes probably still diseased" mike said

"Uhm, its coffee duh and as for him being diseased, i got my flu shot im safe!" i said

"Okay then" he said

"Heres your coffee!" bill said sitting next to me and passed me coffee

"Thanks" i said

"Maxi, tell him about the brandon thing" mike laughed

"What?" bill said confused

"Haha, uhm last night did you know you happened to be talking in your sleep" i said

"NO! what did i say?" he asked

"Uh, your were like 'no brandon flowers go away theres no candy here' it was pretty funny" mike said

"Ohh, thats embaressing" he said

"It was cute" i laughed

"Yeah then sisky decided to screw with you and was like 'bill your hiding the candy from brandon' and you were like 'NO!' it was hilarious!" mike said laughing

"It must have been the fever" bill said embaressed

"Yeah probably but it was so funny" i said

"Bitch" he said punching me

"Ah fuck you, that hurt!" i said punching him back

"Break it up girls" mike said

"Ill be singing the killers songs all day to you now" i said

"Whatever, i need to shower im all icky and have drool in my hair" bill said

"You drool in your sleep?" mike said

"He totally does, i remember when i had a sleepover with him in nineth grade, we slept on the pull-out couch in the livingroom and when i woke up the next morning he drooled all over the pillow" i said

"Nasty" mike said

"Totally" i said

"Okay ill be back" bill said and ran to the bathroom

A few hours later we got to the venue and everyone was doing sound check and loading stuff onto the stage. I was sitting on the side of the stage watching adam doing soundcheck, as i was watching bill came over to the stage with gabe and were talking and i joined in on the conversation.

"Hey bilvy" i said

"Maxi!!!, hey" he said

"So uh, remember what i told you earlier about singing songs to you all day, im seriously gonna do it" i said

"Thats evil" he said

"Whats going on?" gabe said confused

"Nothing, lets just say it involved bill sleep talking and brandon flowers" i said

"Okay then?, im gonna go see what alex is up to, you guys wanna join?" gabe asked

"Nah ill stay here" i said

"Okay, bilvy you wanna come with me?" gabe said

"Yeah, ill see you later maxi" bill said

"Don't shoot me Santa Clause! I've been a clean living boy. I promise you, did every little thing you asked me too. I can't believe the things I'm going through. Don't shoot me Santa Clause! For no one else around believes me. For the children on the block they tease me, And I couldn't let 'em off that easy" i sang to bill as he and gabe walked away

"Your a evil woman!" bill yelled still walking

I teased bill the rest of the day by singing random songs by the killers to him everytime he was around me, he laughed everytime i sang a song. During the academy is's set that night me and adam ran on stage holding a huge banner that we made with a giant peice of paper i stole from the butcher, it said brandon flowers in really big letters and we just stood on stage holding it while bill sung neighbors.

"Loving the banner" mike said in his microphone after the song ended

"Thanks" i said into the mic sisky handed me

"You two suck!" bill said into his mic

"We're leaving but before we do i got one thing to say" i said into the mic

"What?" bill said into his mic

"He doesn't look a thing like jesus, but he talks like a gentlemen like you imagined when you were young" i laughed into the mic

"Oh my god" bill said into his mic obviously annoyed

"Love you bilvy bye!!" i said into the mic

"Love you to" bill said into his mic and i walked off stage with adam and the banner

* * *

*credit for the songs 'dont shoot me santa' and 'when you were young' goes to the killers, obviously i dont own the songs*


	6. Supernatural

After the show we all decided to hangout on cobra starships bus and watch a movie. Tommarow was a day off so we wernt in a rush to leave the venue, we were all sitting on the couches watching Miss march. Ive seen the movie four times so I had no interest in watching so I pulled my ipod out of my bag and put the headphones in my ears. I turned on supernatural and starting watching no rest for the wiked, after ten minutes bilvy peaked over my should.

"What're you watching?" he asked

"supernatural" I said

"Ohh sweet, which episode?" he asked

"No rest for the wiked, wanna watch?" I said

"Sure, i stopped watching it half way through the third season cause of touring and what not" he said

"Oh well this is the season finale for season three" I said

"Perfect" he said and I handed him a earbud

Me and bill watched supernatural for the next fourty minutes, we were both really into it and were paying no attention to the movie. Once the episode ended bilvy looked shocked and I had a tear running down my cheek.

"Liked it?" I said

"Deans dead?! What the hell!!" he said

"haha well..not exactly" I said

"Ohhh so he comes back from hell?" he said

"You'll have to see for your self" I said

"Fine, and what was up with the bright light was ruby trying to kill sam?" he said

"Yeah but it didn't work" I said

"Why?" he said

"You'll see in season four, I brought it on dvd with me so we can watch it whenever" I said

"Okay sweet!" he said happy

"Yo scifi nerds whats up?" gabe said probably overhearing our conversation

"Nothing, just watching tv on my ipod" I said

"Why not watch the movie" he said

"Ive seen it like four times" I said

"Ohhh, okay well enjoy your ipod" he said

"Im exhausted wanna head back to the bus?" bilvy asked suddenly

"Yeah lets go" I said

We told everyone we were heading back to the bus, they all waved or said a flat bye not taking their eyes off the movie. When we got on the bus we laid down in my bunk and watched supernatural, we decided to watch lazarus rising since bill missed all of season four. He also missed some of season five but that didn't matter since the bus doesn't get the cw sadly. Bill was really into it and kept talking to the screen.

"Bobby don't stab him hes really dean, you cant kill he needs to be back with sammy!!!" he yelled at the screen

"See now I thought it would be cool to see how sam was doing without dean" I said and bill glared at me, bill wasn't a big fan of sam he liked dean more me on the other hand like sam more then dean

"He would be a horrible hunter, he needs dean. Hell if dean hadnt crawled out of hell now sam would probably go back to school at some point seeing no purpose in fighting, and therefor the world would fall to shit" he said

"No!! sam wouldn't just leave hunting, and if he did how would the world fall to shit! Theres other hunters out there not just them" I said, ah this is just like the old days, debating while watching supernatural

"Yeah well those hunters are lazy! They don't do shit!" bill said

"Just shut up and watch!!" I yelled at him

Later on while we were in the middle of watching the fourth episode we heard the guys walk in. We could hear someone talking and then the curtain was pulled back and there stood sisky looking at us like we were crazy. I couldn't blame him though, I mean it was pretty weird of us to hide in my bunk and eat twizzlers while watching supernatural when we could of just easily watched in in the front lounge.

"Okay, so is this what you two have been up to?" sisky asked looking at the tv screen

"Yes, what can I say its addicting" I said

"It's a tv show!" he said

"Yes but with a extremly good storyline, now leave us be!" I said and shut the curtain in his face

We stayed in my bunk the rest of the night watching supernatural. At around one am me and bill fell asleep in the middle of a episode, the tv and the dvd still on.

*I don't own supernatural or Jensen and jared all credit for the show goes to the writers and directors*


	7. Spudgun fight part 1

The next morning i woke up to the sound of bunch of loud people, then i heard some footsteps and then adam was screaming like a girl. I was confused so i ripped open the curtain to see matt and sisky tugging on somthing in mikes bunk.

"What the hell are you two doing?" i said hoping out of my bunk

"Spudgun fight..." matt said innocent

"You were trying to shoot him with potatoes?!" i said shocked

"No you see, me, mike and adam and alex are on a team. Adam got hit once then freaked out and ran back here to hide and so we had to come get hm" matt explained

"Okay?, so wheres alex?" i said

"Shooting people with our teams spudgun" mike said

"Okay..." i said

"MAXI DOWN!" i heard bill yell then i felt someone jump on me and we fell to the floor

"Bill what the hell?!" i yelled tryed to roll out from under him

"I was protecting you, i peeked out to see what you guys were yelling about and i saw gabe about to shoot you!" he said

"So you dove out of the bunk and on top of me?!" i said

"Mhm" he said proud

"Okay well its a spudgun it shoots potatoes, no need to jump me im fine" i said

"I know but i saved you from soggy bits of potatoes, geez why arnt you greatful i saved your ass" he said

"From a fucking tiny peice of potatoe!!" i said

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and went to the front lounge and i finally was able to pull myself off the floor

"Bill! nooo! come back!" mike yelled then we heard bill scream and he ran back to the bunk area with potatoe on his chest

"Ewww" i said

"This means war!" bill said  
__________________________________________________________

Sorry this is late and its shorter then i planned, im on my sisters crappy computer since my laptops broken, part two should be up soon since im bringing my laptop in tonight to be fixed! finally after 2 weeks lol and it should only take a few days to be fixed!! :D

Also, for now on just so you know and dont get confused whenever it says adam i mean adam lazzara and whenever i say sisky i mean adam siska, just fyi so no ones confused.

Also, when i say matt i mean matt rubano and when i say fazzi i mean matt fazzi again just telling you since theres two matts and two adams lol :)


End file.
